1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a super-junction structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
IGBTs (insulated-gate bipolar transistors) and a conductivity modulation type MOSFET disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, are known as switching elements that are used in an inverter circuit or a power circuit that is provided in home appliances such as refrigerators, air-conditioners, and washing machines, energy-related systems such as solar energy generating systems and wind power generating systems, and automobiles such as electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
The conductivity modulation type MOSFET in Patent Document 1 includes: a p+ collector region; an n− high resistance region that makes contact with the p+ collector region; a p-base region formed in a part of a front surface portion of then high resistance region; two n+ source regions formed in a front surface portion of the p-base region; a p+ well region formed between the two n+ source regions; a gate electrode provided on an insulating film to form a channel in the p-type base region surrounded by the n+ source regions and then high resistance region; an n-region formed on the rear surface of the n− high resistance region so as to have a higher concentration than that of the n− high resistance region; and a schottky barrier metal film formed on the n-region.